writing_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolves of the Light: Untold Stories
Author's Note *inspirational words here* Prologue A dark wolf charged throguh teh forest, a brown pup in her jaws. It was squirming wildly, but she didn't care. She leaped over bushes and weaved between the trees, running faster then her legs could handle. She skidded to a halt, watching as the moon came to a mountain. "The Forgotten Ones are meeting now.." She mumbled. She looked around, and saw something shining, stretched across the darkness. "Perfect, perfect.." She grinned. darting off, she kept a grip on the pup. She came closer to the shining thing, setting the pup down on the cold, hard rock. The large path was black, smooth, and freezing in the night. The moon seemed to reflect on it, showing the fact it's new. She waited off the road, and nudged the pup's leg closer to the road. It slipped onto the hard surface, and the pup was weak and small, so it refused to move alone. Suddenly, the air grew nasty with a stench like no other. Two beams of light shot through the darkness, and a rumbling noise screeched out, breaking the silence. The car wasn't stopping anytime soon. It came closer, and closer, and closer, until CRACCCKK!! The car ran over the pup's leg. the pup howled and screamed with pain, fear, and terror. The scent of blood fille dthe air, and the she-wolf snatched the pup and ran off to a nearby house. A human stepped out, only to see the wolf holding the pup in her mouth, a crippled leg holding limp. She dropped the pup, nudging it towards the human. "Take it, take the vile dung with you." She snarled, and the human picked up the brown pup. It ran inside, shutting the door. The she-wolf looked back, glancing a final time at the house where her crippled pup was, but she growled, and ran off into the shadows, care-free. 9'' Years Later...'' Stick looked around. He was roaming around his shed, bored. he wanted another fun fake-prey. His humans always tossed some in about then. He sighed, his leafy green eyes looking around the tall, spruce walls. He limped towards the window, which was reflecting the beautiful light of the forest. Stick was not the type of wolf to want captivity, but he didn't want something endless. He was a small wolf, nonetheless. His brown fur was glowing in the dawnlight through the grass, but he couldn't feel less free. He was only around 10 years old, anyways. He howled to the sun, praying for freedom. Click... Stick jumped, then charged towards the door. He didn't feel the pain of the wood, but the pain of his crippled leg. He tumbled into the icy snow, and pushed and kicked himself forwards until he flopped down the hill. His brown pelt was covered in the white snow, and he was freezing. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have some prey." Stick felt sharp claws slash his head, and the world fell blurry. Chapter Two The light had spread from the window to the whole sky, and Stick opened his eyes. He was in a clearing, surrounded by pink petals.